vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Guybrush Threepwood
Guybrush Ulysses Threepwood was a legendary Pirate hero. He was husband to Elaine Marley. He had an irrational fear of porcelain and does not like heavy syrup. He had been told that he looked like a flooring inspector, but that did not stop him from fulfilling his dream of becoming a mighty pirate. History Becoming A Pirate On Melee Island Guybrush travels to Melee Island to become a pirate. He visits the pirate leaders who tell him he must complete the three trials: *Sword fighting *Treasure hunting *Stealing Guybrush has to beat the island sword master Carla for the sword fighting part. Discover the treasure of the island through use of following a dance pattern for treasure hunting. Finally for stealing he must take the idol from the Finally for stealing he must take the idol from the Governor's mansion. However as Guybrush goes to inform the pirates of his completed tasks the islands governor, Elaine Marley, is kidnapped by LeChuck. Guybrush steals credit from the local storekeeper and buy The Sea Monkey ship from Stan at Stan's Previously Owned Vessels. Gathering a crew of Carla, the swordmaster, Otis, a criminal and Meathook he then sets sail for Monkey Island to rescue Elaine. The Journey On the way to monkey island Guybrush produces a concoction that knocks him out. He awakes to find the journey complete and fires himslef in a canon to shore. On Monkey Island Upon arrival Guybrush was greeted by Herman Toothrot, but with his head imbedded in the ground due to the force of the cannon he is unable to reply. Guybrush travels to the peak of the land where through use of the catapulting force of the Cannibals Primitive Art he is able to knock some Bananas of a tree on the beach. (He also sinks the Sea Monkey, optional in the game but later adopted as canon.) Guybrush must obtain rope from a fort to the north of the island and a body in the river to collect oars for a landing craft on the beach. This allows him access to the whole island. A further banana is obtained from the Cannibal village and after escaping there prison through a hole in the floor he uses these bannanas to lure a Monkey to the Giant Monkey Head where he takes a totem. In return for the totem the Cannibals become friendly towards Guybrush and he can return the Banana Picker from their village to Herman Toothrot who gives Guybrush the key to the Giant Monkey head. Under the Monkey head Guybrush uses the key in the ear of the monkey head to open it. He must obtain the head of the navigator from the Cannibals. The head allows Guybrush to travel through the lava maze. On the other side Guybrush use a necklace of eyeballs to turn invisible and obtain the voodoo root beer root from the harboured ship of LeChuck. He then returns to the Cannibals who make him a ghost vaporising potion from the root, it is in fact Root Beer. Returning to the "harbour" he finds the ship gone and is informed of LeChuck's intentions to marry Elaine on Melee Island. Defeating LeChuck Returning to Melee Island on Herman Toothrot's secret ship Guybrush confronts LeChuck at he church and disrupts the wedding. LeChuck hits Guybrush who lands at Stan's Previously Owned Vessels. Then Guybrush uses the voodoo root beer on LeChuck causing him to explode. He then shares the fireworks of LeChuck’s exploding corpse with Elaine. After Destroying LeChuck Guybrush became a minor celebrity for a time and earned considerable riches selling his story. He detailed his adventure in four books which were made available in the Phatt City Library. The Search for Big Whoop Threepwoods personal wealth had grown substantially and he had earned a limited amount of fame. Having realised that many people were getting bored of hearing the story of how he defeated LeChuck countless times, Threepwood decided to make a new story and begin a new adventure. He travelled to Scabb Island beginning a search for the legendary treasure of Big Whoop of which he knew absolutely nothing about. He soon learned that he was stuck on the island due to the tyrannical bully Largo LaGrande and his infamous Embargo. In order to get off of the island and begin his search, he would have to find a way to end the expensive tax stopping sailors from docking or leaving and charter himself a ship. On meeting LaGrande for the first time, the short thug robbed him of all the money he had, leaving him in a difficult situation. The Voodoo Lady informed him of how to go about creating a voodoo doll which he could use to run LaGrande off of the island. Threepwood went about the island secretly collecting the ingredients necessary and once he had them all returned to the Voodoo Lady who prepared the doll for him. He took it to confront Largo and all was going well until Threepwood arrogantly boasted that he was the one who had destroyed LeChuck. LaGrande became curious about the claim, so Threepwood produced LeChuck's Beard as proof. LaGrande stole the beard and left the island, intending on using it to resurrect his former captain. The Voodoo Lady advised Threepwood that the way to escape LeChuck would be found with Big Whoop and encouraged him to continue his search. She gave him a book detailing the story of how four pirates had found the treasure, seperated their map into four pieces and each mysteriously died soon afterwards. Threepwood befriended local cartographer Wally B. Feed who agreed to piece the map together and decipher it once found. Having chartered the service of Captain Dread, Threepwood travelled the islands of Scabb, Booty and Phatt hunting for the map pieces. His journey temporarily reunited him with Elaine Marley, but when he revealed that he was only looking for her grandfathers map, she became angry and shunned him. Once the map pieces had all been collected, Threepwood returned them to Feed, who began work putting them together. In the meantime, Threepwood went to collect a Love Bomb from the Voodoo Lady for him. Unfortunately, in the short time he was gone, Feed was kidnapped by LaGrande, along with the map. Threepwood spent five days in a crate full of snakes and voodoo supplies being delivered to LeChuck's Fortress, hidden away near Monkey Island. He rescued Feed, and in the process accidentally destroyed the fortress leaving himself stranded on Dinky Island, the very place he was searching for. LeChuck, now a zombie, caught up with him and produced his own voodoo doll designed to send Threepwood into a realm of eternal suffering. The doll did not work correctly however and Threepwood was able to create his own doll in order to fight back. As a last resort, LeChuck used his voodoo magic to fool Threepwood into believing he was merely a child in a theme park out with his family and his brother Chuckie. The Curse of Elaine Marley After managing to escape from the Carnival, Threepwood spent days floating at sea with nothing to sustain him but a few provisions and his love for Elaine Marley. He was down to his last half of a corn-dog when he found himself floating into the midst of a battle at Plunder Island. The battle turned out to be between the love of his life and his arch enemy. LeChuck was leading an assault on Elaine Marleys fort hoping to kill her and take her as his undead bride. Threepwood overheard their argument and Elaine confessing that Threepwood was the only man she had ever loved. It was at this time that Skully, a member of LeChucks crew, spotted Threepwood floating towards them and warned his captain. LeChuck attempted to shoot Threepwood out of the water with his Hand Cannon, but only destroyed his Bumper Car. Some of his crewmen fished Threepwood out of the water. LeChuck was surprised that Threepwood had escaped his carnival, but nevertheless decided to destroy him there and then. As he raised his sword to deliver the blow, Marley shot it from his grasp with her musket. Returning his attention to the battle, LeChuck ordered that Threepwood be thrown into the hold to be dealt with after the battle. In the hold he was put under the guard of Bloodnose the Pirate. After talking to him for a short time he learned that his guard was really his old friend Wally Feed the cartographer. Threepwood convinced Feed to give up on piracy, then took control of the cannon. He destroyed the landing parties before untethering the cannon and firing it once more. The recoil of the massive weapon caused the entire ship to shake and made LeChuck drop his Voodoo Cannonball. The resulting explosion destroyed the zombie pirate and capsized the ship. Threepwood made his escape by using a diamond ring to cut through a porthole and riding a Floatation Device to safety. On shore, he was reunited with Elaine and in the heat of emotion, he used the ring to propose to her. Unfortunately, he discovered that the ring was cursed, causing Elaine to be transformed into a golden statue. The Search For A Cure Threepwood immediately set off to try and find some way of undoing the curse, and came across the Voodoo Lady in her shop in the islands swamp. When she asked if he had hidden her safely, he rushed back to the beach only to find she had already been stolen. On return to the Voodoo Lady she suggested that it was most likely the Pirates of Danjer Cove who had taken her. She then informed him that once he had gotten her back, he would need a pure ring of greater or equal value to undo the curse. One such ring was to be found on Blood Island, but she foresaw that the location was where Threepwood was destined to die. Threepwood was tasked with finding Elaine, a map to Blood Island, a ship and a crew to man it. He convinced the Pirates of Danjer Cove to give up their lives of piracy, found where they had stashed Elaine, stole a map from the back of Palido Domingo and took aboard the services of the staff of The Barbery Coast. In the meantime, he made an enemy of Captain Rene Rottingham when he caused him to have all of his hair cut off, was eaten alive by a Man-Eating Snake, almost drowned in a Quicksand Pit and masqueraded as El Pollo Diablo. Once Threepwood had got together his crew, map and Elaine Marley aboard The Sea Cucumber he set sail for Blood Island. Shortly after leaving port though, he was boarded by Captain Rottingham, who stole the map from him intending to go after the island's treasures himself. Threepwood was forced to upgrade his ship and learn an entirely new style of Insult Sword Fighting in order to get the map back and continue his quest to rescue his love. It took some time, but Threepwood was eventually able to beat Rottingham at his own game. He took back the map and went on with his journey. Shortly afterwards, the ship hit a violent storm, which left it wrecked on the southern shore of Blood Island. Category:Monkey Island Characters Category:All Characters